


A Picture of Isak and Even in the kitchen

by Missyourrr



Series: Paintings of Isak and Even [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: A Picture of Isak and Even in the kitchen





	A Picture of Isak and Even in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I know the kitchen looks too empty but I'm too tired to draw details sorry;)


End file.
